Lost Without Her
by Avatar Pentopus
Summary: Azula lost her bending so Ty Lee comforts her. She was in doubt with decisions but happily been with Azula. (Lemon in Chapter 4)
1. Chapter 1

The war has ended everyone lived their own lives in peace.

Zuko as Fire Lord.

Aang as the Avatar

Katara his fiancé

Sokka the councilman

Suki as his wife

Toph as the teacher of her Metalbending school

Mai as Zuko's wife

Ty Lee as the Kyoshi warrior.

But Azula changed, she was withheld from her bending. She could not create havoc to the world anymore.

"Kyoshi Warriors!" The newsman came and dropped by the newspapers

"Thanks! " Ty Le said with a smile while paying for the newspaper

Once he left a sudden frown was on her face when she realized, "Azula lost her bending for good" the headline of the newspaper said.

"Girls, Im sorry but may I have a break?" Ty Lee said faking a smile

"Of course, you are one of the hardest workers here. AND no one needs saving, so go ahead." Suki said with no hesitance

"Thanks Suki. Hey, may I talk to you later?" Ty Lee asked her with a sad tone

Suki wondered what happened, she was gloomy. Ty Lee the happy-go-lucky girl always happy and full of great ora.

"Of course." She said with a very accepting voice

"Thank you."

*end of practice*

Everyone took off their make-up, their silk dresses, and their fans.

"So, Ty Lee,What did you want to talk about?" Suki asked in an assuring voice  
"Suki, may I skip a week of practice please?" Ty Lee asked very carefully, to make sure she wont be shocked with the question.

"Yes, Ty Lee. May I ask why?" Suki asked for her own curiosity

"My friend needs my help." She said in a neutral voice

"I will allow you to, but if you ever need us, we are always here to help." Suki said in a serious but friendly manner.

"Thank you." A tear broke from Ty Lee's eye finding how grateful she is to have a great friend like her.


	2. Chapter 2

Ty Lee had her things ready for the ferry to Ember Island.

"Goodbye, Girls!" she said making her seem happy but on the inside she wanted to leave.

The Kyoshi Warriors said goodbye and let her leave.

She was in the island, she was able to greet Li and Lo and asked

"Hey, I heard Azula is here. Is she?" She asked while faking a smile

"Of course! But she is pretty mad right now. . . I think she may want to talk to a friend like you." Li said

"You can stay for the week if you want." Lo offered

"Thank you so much!" She said to both of them and gave them a hug

"Ty Lee, do you mind staying with Azula alone. We were planing to go to the end of the beach and we were to be back in 3 days. But since you came we may not come back until you leave, for the sake of it. I think you may need it. At least you will have longer time with your best friend Azula." Li and Lo said alternately

"Of course. What happened to her appeared in the news and so I wanted to be with her. She needs a friend." Ty Lee said with assurance to Li and Lo.

"Azula is lucky to have you as a friend." Lo said

"Very lucky." Li added

"May I know where I will stay?" Ty Lee asked

"The same place as before. Azula is also in her room so just visit her." Li told her

"We have to go now." Lo told Ty Lee

"Of course. Be Safe!" Ty Lee said with the same smile she always has.

Lo and Li left and Ty Lee put her things down in the bed of her room.

She wanted to ready herself first before seeing Azula again.

She is still sad about how she chi-blocked Azula before and she wanted to say how sorry she was.

Ty Lee slowly walked to her room, she knocked on the door softly.

No response. So she opened the door to check if she was there.

Azula was asleep.

Ty Lee quietly went to the chair and waited for Azula to wake up.  
It took 30 minutes for her to wake up with a surprise waiting for her.


	3. Chapter 3

'T-ty Lee. What are you doing here?" She asked in a helpless tone  
"I heard what happened and I wanted to be with you." She replied with a gentle and uplifting tone.  
"Aren't you supposed to be with your fan soldiers?" She asked to put herself up  
"Haha yeah, but I told them if I can have a 1 week break" she replied with a sincere smile  
"Don't you hate me for how I betrayed you and Mai? Don't you want to rub it in my face? IM WEAK NOW!" She angrily said  
"No you are not! Like what I said in the party we went to before, You ARE the strongest, most intelligent, prettiest girl I know. It is a sincere promise." Ty Lee tried to lift her up more  
"How about betraying you and Mai" Azula asked shifting her head away from Ty Lee  
"I felt hurt on the fact you betrayed us and let us rot. But I also want you to know-" She was cut by Azula  
"I knew it. Just stop right there." Azula sighed in disappointment  
"Let me finish, silly! I was going to say was that I understood that you were not in your best state then, but I forgive you." Ty Lee said with the most friendly voice Azula ever heard  
"Wow. Im sorry, I did not even know. Thank you." Azula said smiling directly at Ty Lee  
Ty Lee hugged her and sat beside her.  
"And just for you to know, I still find you amazing. I couldn't careless about your bending. I-" Ty Lee stopped  
"What? You what?" Azula felt cut short

" I still love you."

"I love you too."

"Why do you love me, Ty Lee?" Azula asked

"Because. . . this"  
Ty Lee kissed her lips

"You opened my eyes that I am different. I am not just an average old pretty girl. I feel so special around you." Ty Lee said with a tear falling down from her face.

"Ty Lee, you do not even know how much you mean to me. After I lost my bending you are the only one who cared. Li and Lo just live here, they couldn't care less about me after everything now." She was crying tears of deep emotion.  
Ty Lee could not help but kissing her again.  
It was amazing.


	4. Chapter 4

"Thank you, Ty Lee. You do not know how much you mean to me." Azula wiped her tear while talking.  
Ty Lee kissed her forehead and stood up.  
"Azula, even without your bending you are strong. Come with me." Ty Lee offered  
"Where are you going?" Azula asked with hesitance  
"Trust me." Ty Lee smirked while talking  
"Uhm. . . Okay." Azula agreed with a slightly large hint of hesitance  
Ty Lee was not used to the 'new' Azula but she will get used to it.  
Ty Lee grabbed Azula's hand and brought her to her room, it was all clean.  
Compared to Azula's she'd prefer to stay there more.  
"Why are we here?" Azula stared at the ground  
Ty Lee asked her to sit on the edge of the bed.  
"What are we going t-" Azula was cut.  
Ty Lee kissed her lips and put her arms on her shoulders, slightly messing up her neat ponytail.  
Azula continued it while taking little breaks to breathe.  
Ty Lee lightly nibbled on her lowered lip and licked the surface of her lips  
"Mmmhm mhm Ty Lee" Azula moaned in delight.  
Ty Lee stopped the kiss and put herself in a sitting position leaning on her forearms with her torso being able to be seen.  
It was a very seductive sight for Azula.  
Azula went on top of her and kissed her neck.  
A moan of delight came from Ty Lee.

They both enjoyed the time they have with each other. Alone.

It was a great feeling for both of them, they could not stop. Kisses were everywhere and moans were all around the room.  
Ty Lee kissed Azula's lips and slid her tongue inside. Little moans and scratches were made. Ty Lee couldn't help it, she slid down Azula's robe and put threw it gently on the floor. Azula was left in her bindings covering up her breasts and crotch.

"Ty Lee, I find its you turn." Azula said in a raspy but seductive voice.  
Ty Lee put out a giggle and took off her shirt and pants. They were both in their undergarments. They were both against the wall of the bed wherein Ty Lee was sandwiched between the wall and Azula. Azula started kissing from her collarbone to her lips and Ty Lee was moaning so loud. She did not care, in fact she would moan louder if she could.

Ty Lee hugged Azula from her shoulders and took off the ponytail she had. After that, she kissed her on the forehead and gently pushed her to lie down.  
"I want to be in charge now." She said and then a short giggle was made.  
She kissed her collarbone while stroking her sides with her pointer finger, memorizing every inch of her body.  
She slid her hand under Azula's wrappings while kissing her on the lips.  
"Uhhhhh! Ty mmhm Ty Lee! Ah" Azula moaned in pleasure.  
She pulled her wrapping off and it revealed her breasts, it was perfect for her. She kissed her collarbone until the edge of her breast.  
"Ty Lee, mmhmm, let me work now." Azula breathlessly said  
She put her arms around Ty Lee and took out her two hair ties.  
Ty Le started licking the middle of her breast and Azula couldn't help but cut her bindings off with her nails (She knotted it very well)  
She kissed Ty Lee's sides and moved along to her back. She stroked her back tracing the line it makes while kissing her shoulder.

Ty Lee slowly stopped. She seemed to have changed moods immediately.

"A-azula. . . Do you mind if we t-take off our last p-piece of bindings?" She asked nervously blushing and facing the ground. Azula put her finger to Ty Lee's cheek and moved it for them to have eye contact.

"Of course, Ty Lee. Don't worry, right now we are lovers. Not friends, not allies, not a team. We are in love. No exemptions." Azula said in a light-hearted voice that Ty Lee never heard of.

They both took off their bindings, Ty Lee was shy so she took hers off slowly, while Azula took it off how she usually would but in a more seductive way. They were both exposing themselves to each other. They both looked eye-to-eye and Ty Lee slowly kissed her lips to her earlobe. She whispered to her ear "You are beautiful." Azula smirked and kissed her neck until shoulder. Little groan came from Ty Lee and she clasped her hands tighter around Azula. Azula started to make her finger go up and down her abdomen and slipping in between her legs. She started to kiss her thigh and slowly going closer and closer into her womanhood. Ty Lee screamed in pleasure and then Azula stopped. Ty Lee was stuck, Azula observed her, she was mesmerized and then finally kissed her womanhood. Ty Lee ended up screaming in a sultry and loud voice, she could feel herself about to come. "A-az-azula! Im a-abo-about to- come! Argh!" Ty Lee moanded. Azula was breathing heavily she was losing her sight, the air was heavy.

"A-az-azula, l-let me" Ty Lee said in a shaky but in a lustful voice.  
She sat up and kissed her womanhood, and licked. Azula could not stop uttering groans and she started to scratch Ty Lee's back with her sharp nails. Ty Lee could feel the pain but she endured. They were close o fainting especially since it was their first time.

Ty Lee slowly stopped with Azula stopping with her.

"Azula."  
"Ty Lee."

"This was amazing." Ty Lee said ending with a kiss on her cheek.  
"I know. You don't know how much stronger I feel." Azula said with a tear about to come out of her eye.

Ty Lee fell asleep in Azula's arms.

"Thank you." Azula whispered to Ty Lee's ear  
Ty Lee smiled


	5. Chapter 5

Ty Lee's week off was over. Her things were packed and she was ready to go.  
Except for one thing.

Azula doesn't want her to leave and neither does she.

Ty Lee greeted Li and Lo goodbye and told them that she and Azula will meet at the shore.  
"Goodbye, Ty Lee. You have been a great help to Azula." Li said with Lo nodding beside her.  
"Anything thing for my. . . Friend." She said with a gentle smile on her face  
"I'll be going now. Again, thank you for everything." She bowed and hugged them surprisingly

They were waving goodbye to her and wishing her joyful greetings.

Ty Lee wiped off her little grin and looked for Azula.  
She was in the same area where they, Mai, and Zuko were talking.

"Azula." Ty Lee softly said  
Azula shrugged it off and looked at the ground.

"Azula, Im not leaving you forever." She said with a tone of sadness  
"What if you are?"  
"Im not. I don't even want to leave but these are my duties."  
Azula was silently crying, she wanted to hold her and never let her go.  
In her head she wondered to herself 'What did I do wrong? I just wish she would stay.'  
"Azula? Talk to me, Azula."  
"...*sniff*"  
"Azula, stop crying. I will come back."  
"Ty Lee. Are the Kyoshi Warriors mad at me?"  
"Uhhm, Im not sure... W-why do you ask?"  
"I wanted to stay with you in the island. . ."  
"Okay, you know what? During training I will make sure that you can live with me."  
"Really?"  
"But promise me, you will not do any harm? I trust you, but I don't think they do."  
"Its okay, I know. It will take a while for them to get used to me."  
"Okay! Ill be back. Sunday!"  
"Ty Lee. . . Thank you"  
Ty Lee giggled and waved  
Azula stood up quickly and ran to her to hug her from behind.  
"Azula. Ill come back dont worry!"  
Ty Lee faced her and passionately kissed her on the lips

Goodbyes were given.  
Kisses were transferred.  
"I love you"s were all around.

Ty Lee left.  
Azula was sad, but she trusts her.


End file.
